


［玫瑰之名］肋骨之花

by 弥椿 (mzlyyk)



Series: 禁果 [1]
Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose (TV), Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, F/M, Incest, The same blood, consanguinity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/%E5%BC%A5%E6%A4%BF
Summary: “在我的心中，她是这世上万般优雅的容器。”++++++++++++方济各会僧侣的徒弟x因为战乱流浪的女性异教徒《玫瑰之名/玫瑰的名字》同人，我就是想看这一对的骨科倾向同人，失散多年亲兄妹梗。部分场景用的剧版，全篇自娱自乐，剩下自圆其说，原著靠记忆，没有考究，不想动脑，不对全当我ooc。
Relationships: Adso da Melk/Anna（Das Mädchen）
Series: 禁果 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711429





	［玫瑰之名］肋骨之花

他听见了鸟雀的声音。

不知名的，悦耳的，在这边有些空旷的平地上回响着。可能是知更鸟，或者斑鸠之类的……他有些模糊的想着，慢慢就出了神。

“……索！……阿德索！”

阿德索在听到有人喊他的名字的时候才飞快的回过神来，于是他回过头答应了一声：“……导师！”

穿着麻质长袍，面孔削瘦沧桑的僧侣几乎算得上是无奈地瞅着他，接着这个智慧的教士慢悠悠地询问他：“阿德索，你听出这是什么鸟的叫声了吗？”

“知更……或者斑鸠？我不是很清楚，导师——我听不太出来。”

“噢，当然了，你认不出很正常——这是人吹出来的声音。“

”人？“

”是的，人。“长者慢慢地走到一旁早已坍塌、不知风吹日晒几个世纪的残破的石柱断面上坐下，接着慢慢说道：“在我还年轻的时候，曾经云游到南方，在那里的那些异族兄弟们，他们之中会有一些流浪者——大部分是女人和小孩儿——他们会模仿鸟鸣吸引别人的注意，然后趁机偷走他们的钱袋，他们以此为生——阿德索！在那里！”

他的身体下意识地朝着教士所指的方向冲了过去，正打算悄悄溜走的背影在听见急促的踩踏声后下意识地回头一瞥，然后立刻站直了身体朝着树林里逃去。

年轻的实习僧纵身将窃贼狠狠扑倒摔在地上，瘦弱的小偷艰难地翻过身撕打着他，但被阿德索很快的制服了——少年轻易地将他的两只手抓在一起固定在他的头顶，紧接着伸出另一只手在他的身上摸索着寻找被偷走的口粮袋。但男孩儿的动作很快一僵，他将摸到的袋子随手扔到了一旁，空出的手有些迟疑的将他压在身下的小偷杂乱蓬松的红色发丝从他的面孔上抹开。

这是一个少女。

瘦弱的，柔软的，是上帝罪恶的造物，是主美好的恩赐。

这个可怜的战乱流民有着被风吹日晒出的褐色皮肤，脏兮兮的脸上勉强能看清属于女性柔和清秀的五官，但是她那双锐利的绿眼睛又迸发出了不屈的狠意，配合着她那似乎是欧罗巴又或者是达罗毗荼人种五官的深刻线条，让她整个人都焕发着一种他从未见过的、古怪的、自由和野性的魅力。

一种全然陌生的情绪从他的心底涌出，温暖的、难以言喻的感情，阿德索不禁有些看着少女的面孔出了神。他看着她碧绿的眼睛，不自觉地伸出手指轻轻地摩挲着女孩儿有些粗糙的脸颊和有些发红的眼角。

少女被他的动作吓了一跳，女孩儿瞪圆了眼睛，锐利的绿色瞬间就在阳光下浸上了一层蜂蜜，变得通透与湿漉漉了起来，让她整个略带攻击性的样貌都看起来无辜可怜极了。

但她很快就反映了过来——女孩儿飞快地挥打掉他在她脸上瞎摸的手，趁着男孩儿还没反应过来的时候猛地将他掀翻在地，也顾不上再去将那个小小的布袋捡回来，她飞快地爬起来后猛地窜出去老远，跑到了不远处的那块巨大的岩石后面躲了起来，偶尔从石头后露出眼睛朝他这里望来。

“阿德索！”

还没有反应过来的少年终于在导师的呼唤声中回过了神，他从地上爬起来，捡起了布袋，几乎算得上是一步三回头地走回了他的导师的身边。

年长的智者看了看阿德索——年轻人还精神恍惚地回头瞧着岩石后的那双时现时隐的绿色。

“阿德索。”

年长的僧侣似笑非笑地瞧着他年轻的学徒，阿德索才像是猛地回过神来，男孩儿将自己的那一块面包抓了起来，低声地嘟囔了一句“我等一下回来”，努力地忽视掉自己老师戏谑的眼神，他转身朝着女孩儿藏身的岩石跑去。

**Author's Note:**

> 剩下没有了，有生之年看心情更新。（就这点还是两三年前脑的梗，码完也是去年的事了orz


End file.
